Every Dog Has His Day
by Freckles Forever
Summary: A Oneshot about Makkachin's day. A thief took his bone and they will pay! On second thought...that's a big dog! Based off the "Bone Trouble" Disney's Pluto episode.


YOI: Every Dog Has His Day

Makkachin awoke before his owners and the morning sun peeked through the window of the bedroom. He yawned and stretched his front and back paws one at a time. He hoped off the bed and left the room to go outside for his morning yard inspection. Had to make sure everything was how he left it last night and remark a few trees.

As he stepped outside through the dog door, he noticed a few squirrels in the yard. They were back again and Makkachin was sure he'd catch one of them this time! They were savaging for some fallen nuts and had not yet noticed him.

Makkachin hunched low and slowly stalked closer. He wasn't going to hurt them, of course, he was just looking for some early morning fun. He noticed one of the squirrels stop and look up in his direction. Uh-oh!

He could hear their conversation as he tried to remain as still as possible;

"H-hey, Bill. It's that dog again!"

"It's too early in the morning, Joe," the other said and continued foraging.

"No, seriously, he's back!"

"Be quiet! You could wake up the owls!" Bill warned him.

"We should run!"

"No, don't run! There's no...," Bill chattered at him in annoyance as he finally raised his head. He spotted Makkachin and a tiny squeak erupted from his throat. "Danger."

Well, there was no use in trying to be stealthy anymore. The brother squirrels made a run for the nearest tree as Makkachin barked in glee as he chased them. Okay, so he never caught a single squirrel, but it was still fun to chase them!

After losing sight of the squirrels, Makkachin shrugged and continued his inspection of his territory. Everything looked and smelled normal. All that was left to do was fetch the newspaper and enjoy breakfast.

The familiar sound of the newspaper man's bicycle bell filled the air and Makkachin's ears perked up. Just in time! He watched as the man tossed the newspaper and he made a run to catch it. He jumped and carefully enclosed his big mouth around the rolled up paper. Makkachin strolled back into the house and went to wake up his owners, Victor and Yuri.

Victor's arm was dangled over the side of the bed and Makkachin carefully woke him with a lick. Victor immediately pulled his arm back under the covers. Makkachin went to the other side of the bed and sniffed at Yuri's face with his cold nose. A soft moan came from him and he turned over.

Makkachin sat there in confusion. Geez, did his people not want to wake up? He went back to Victor's side again and dropped the newspaper at the foot of the bed. He buried his head underneath the sheets and pulled at Victor's pajama pant leg.

"Come on, wake up!" Makkachin told them through his gentle growling.

Victor woke up and noticed who was trying to wake him up. He smiled as Makkachin rested his fury head on the side of the bed, sniffing at his master's face.

"Okay, I'm up," he said in a sleepy voice. He noticed the newspaper and pet Makkachin's ears. He got up and began preparing for the day.

Makkachin jumped on the bed, startling Yuri and causing the younger man to pull the sheets over his face.

"Oh no, you don't!" Makkachin thought mischievously. He grabbed the sheets and tried pulling them off the Japanese man.

Yuri chuckled quietly as he pulled the pillow over his face. Makkachin felt ignored and began tapping Yuri with his paw.

"Boo!" Yuri screamed playfully and Makkachin yelped. He jumped off the bed and ran to hide behind Victor's legs. The two men began to laugh and Makkachin realized that Yuri was only playing. Of course, he wasn't afraid. He knew Yuri was playing the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Makkachin," Yuri apologized once he and Victor had their laughter under control. He wrapped his arms around the dog and gave his forehead a kiss. Makkachin settled down and forgave Yuri with a lick of his own.

* * *

Now that all that excitement was over, Makkachin's stomach growled for food. He had a bone buried in the yard, too! His mouth drooled at the thought of it, he had been dreaming about it all night!

He remembered the exact spot and began to dig. But something was wrong, he couldn't find it! How could that be? It wasn't buried that deep, either!

Confused and frustrated, Makkachin stopped digging any further. Maybe he ate it last night and didn't remember? No, that's not right. He doesn't get late-night cravings.

Then he smelled a new scent he had not noticed, the scent of another dog! Who would steal his bone?

His first thoughts drifted towards his neighbor, Dipsey. Dipsey was...how could Makkachin put this? Dipsey was kinda like the 'village idiot' of the neighborhood. He was a sweet, little dog, really, but not quite clear in the head. He often took other dogs toys with the mistake of thinking it belonged to him, which Makkachin could easily forgive. Toys were often irresistible, oven for Makkachin.

But when it came to Dipsey...come on, the dog chases bikes and cars for crying out loud! If a dog does that, you know he's crazy! Okay, Makkachin said it! It was the sad truth.

However, this time the scent was not Dipsey's nor any of the other neighborhood dogs'. This could only prove one thing: a stranger came into the night and took his breakfast! That dog was going to pay!

Makkachin followed the scent down the street. Who could do this, to him?! He never hurt anybody, most would say he's a pretty likable dog. He was top dog in this neighborhood, or so he thought, and all the other dogs knew it. Nobody messed with him and he didn't mess with anyone. Then again, there was that one Chihuahua...and Makkachin may have scared the daylights out of him when he...but he asked for it!

He walked by a few she-dogs and couldn't help but wink at them. The girls sighed heavenly and melted to the ground as he passed them. Oh yeah, he still was the local dreamboat! And some claimed he was 'too old'. Phooey, they were just jealous.

The new scent became stronger as he continued on and he realized the new scent did indeed belong to a dog he had never met before. Didn't smell like your average 'Fido', that's for sure. Hopefully, they could settle this without any bloodshed. Just a simple misunderstanding, apologize, sniff one another, and become friends. Easy as that.

* * *

Makkachin found the new dog's yard and searched for a way in. He knew he shouldn't trespass on another dog's territory, but breakfast was at stake! Besides, the strange dog should know better than to steal another dog's food.

The fence was too tall for him to jump and with no other options Makkachin decided to dig his way in. It took a few minutes, but he had a decent sized hole and climbed through. The yard was bigger than his own and it was then he realized the scent came from a much bigger dog. A dog that could tear him to shreds if he crossed him. Makkachin gulped and shook his head. He was just overreacting, a dog couldn't do that...could he?

He spotted his bone almost instantly and his mouth began to water. It was even more beautiful in the morning sun! He cautiously sneaked forward, keeping an eye out for the strange dog.

His bone was in the new dog's dish, most likely the stranger was going to eat it for breakfast, too. He opened his mouth and was about to snatch his bone back, when a dark shadow towered over him. Makkachin looked up and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest!

The new dog was huge, maybe even a bear! He had a muscular body and a spiked collar. He glared down at Makkachin with his tiny, yet intimidating, eyes. He snorted at the poodle with his awful morning breath!

"H-hi, lovely morning, isn't it?" Makkachin greeted in the best friendly voice possible.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my yard?" the dog spoke in a deep and gruff voice. His ears pointed upward and he had...the most ugly face Makkachin had ever seen! He was even more ugly than a bulldog!

"Name's Makkachin, friend. As for me doing here...well, I don't mean to cause any dispute, but I believe you have something of mine."

"Don't call me 'friend'! The name is Pipsqueak, remember it! Now get out of here before I make you!"

Makkachin would have barked at the name, but he was way too intimidated to laugh. Seriously, what was up with humans naming their tough dogs such cute names? He will never understand humans. He began backing away cautiously.

"Of course, I understand. This is your territory, after all. But before I go, would you mind letting me take back my breakfast?"

"I said leave!" Pipsqueak growled in his face and Makkachin turned white. He gulped.

"Look, we're both dogs here. Surely we can work this out without bloodshed?"

"You've never met a Great Dane before, have you? Allow me to show you want they can do!" Pipsqueak was mad now and lunged at Makkachin.

Makkachin whimpered and hid his face in his paws, waiting for the battle to begin. But it never came. He lifted his paw and noticed Pipsqueak was chained to his doghouse! Whew, talk about a relief!

No longer scared, Makkachin causally took his bone and teased the bigger dog with a shake of his butt. But then the chain holding Pipsqueak snapped and Makkachin turned tail and ran for his life! He dived under the hole in the fence and could hear Pipsqueak's barks echo after him. Good heavens, that dog could bark! Even the ground shook with every bark!

* * *

Makkachin made it home safely and unscathed. He pressed his back against the fence and his heart raced.

"Calm down, old timer," he told himself a moment later. "You're safe and sound!"

He licked his chops and dug into his precious bone, savoring every taste. Once he was filled he lied down and sighed in content. He heard Victor calling for him and ran up with glee.

"Who's ready for their morning walk~?" Victor cooed at him.

"I am!" Makkachin barked and began chasing his tail in excitement.

He followed his owner faithfully down the road until he noticed a familiar building that made him stop in his tracks. It was every pet's nightmare come true! His owner took him to the vet!

"You tricked me!" Makkachin whimpered and began backing away.

"Come on~" Victor said sweetly as if trying to calm him. "It's just a check-up."

"I don't care what it is! I'm not going in there, you can't make me!" Makkachin sat down and refused to move. Victor smiled, as if knowing his dog's inner thoughts and picked him up easily.

Makkachin continued to whimper and cry as Victor carried him inside. Yes, he was the bravest dog in the neighborhood, with a few exceptions...


End file.
